Current automated methods for viewing group images do not take into account the combined effect of per-camera image localization and foreground segmentation. Instead, the images are shown one-at-a-time, typically in slideshows. At present, to achieve this effect, images are processed offline by hand.
Typically, the indoor localization of mobile devices relies on some form of local infrastructure setup such as Global Positioning System (GPS) tower locations, wireless tower locations, multiple access point locations, and so forth. These infrastructure elements can be very expensive to implement and sometimes even impossible to provide for many indoor environments, such as theme parks, museums, convention centers, homes, and the like.